


do you still love me?

by accioharry



Series: peter & mj snapshots [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioharry/pseuds/accioharry
Summary: prompt: do you still love me?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Michelle Jones
Series: peter & mj snapshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979243
Kudos: 6





	do you still love me?

“Do you even still love me?” Her voice cut through the silence of the room like a knife.

Peter grumbled, staring at the ground. “Unfortunately yes.”

He and Michelle were supposed to be having a night in to binge watch the new season of Stranger Things, but right before they started the first episode, Michelle really wanted Starbucks…at ten pm. Regardless, that is how they ended up in their current situation—tied up back to back around a metal pole.

“Well I can’t say the same for you right now,” Peter didn’t have to see her to know she was rolling her eyes at him. He scoffed.

“Excuse me? Who wanted caffeine at 10 pm again?” He strained his neck to look back at his girlfriend, but he couldn’t stretch his neck that far. “You know I can’t get us out of here without the suit, I’ll be recognized—OW! MJ!”

Michelle had pushed herself to standing out of frustration and since she was attached to Peter, he was forced to stand up as well. “Who cares about being recognized?” She hissed at her boyfriend. “This isn’t a random kidnapping Peter, not with you around.” Her wrists were straining from pulling against the chained handcuffs, even if it was no use. “Whoever it is knows your Spiderman.” She kicked at him when he frantically reminded her to be quiet about his secret. “Peter, you can’t keep a secret for the life of you!”

“Are you both done?” A voice from above them came out of nowhere. Michelle yelped in surprise while Peter just groaned. Of-fucking-course.

“Wow, Mysterio.” He glanced above to see his apparently now nemesis floating down from above. “What a pleasant surprise!” Peter made sure to emphasize on the sarcasm, just for old time’s sake.

“Who?” MJ asked from behind him. Peter yanked hard on the chains, breaking them. Michelle stumbled around the pole to him and he pulled her into a hug.

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?” She grunted as Peter pulled the handcuffs off of her, obviously his secret not mattering anymore. She shook her wrists down at her side. Before Peter could even tell her to run, she took a deep breath and said, “What’s his deal?”

“Europe,” was all Peter could get out through gritted teeth. He and Mysterio had unfinished business obviously, but bringing MJ into it after everything that happened over the summer? Yeah, this shit just got personal.

“You ASSHOLE!” MJ went to step forward but was held back by Peter grabbing her waist. “He…the world…everyone is grieving and going through the biggest amount of hell you could ever imagine, especially Peter, and you just…” she trailed off. Prior to Europe and the decimation, she would have been afraid to show her emotions. After coming back from the dead? Things change. “You took advantage of us, of Peter.”

“This isn’t personal kid,” Mysterio waved her off, not paying any attention. His eyes were focused on Peter. “You’re a superhero now, it comes with a price.”

“You don’t think he knows that?” Peter had let go of Michelle at this point, knowing she wasn’t going to shut up any time soon. “You don’t think he thinks about that every single day?” She looked back at Peter before looking at the villain in front of her. “This world…is a mess. It’s broken, damaged, lost, and suffering.” She pointed back at Peter. “He just lost everything—and he’s still going. I know why you’re here because Earth lost her best defender in the battle and you thought you could have a shot,” she stepped forward to get closer to Mysterio.

Peter just watched with wide eyes as his girlfriend stood up to his number one enemy, with no fear in her eyes. He had trouble identifying the emotions going through her before it hit him. She was protecting him. She was protecting everyone.

“Get away from here, and leave him alone.” MJ pushed Mysterio backward, forcing him to take a few steps away from her. “Whatever problems you have with Peter can wait, let him be seventeen and grieve. Just leave us alone.”

Peter was convinced this was going to go wrong and was shocked when Mysterio listened to her advice.

“This isn’t over,” he sneered at Peter. Peter nodded and watched him take off into the night. Michelle turned around and buried her head in his neck as he held her tightly.

“Don’t worry, I still love you,” Peter joked and smiled when Michelle laughed in response. Yeah, Mysterio would be back but tonight? Peter didn’t have to worry about a single thing.


End file.
